Jovenes salvajes
by lobunaluna
Summary: Todo había comenzado, como una expedición más. Solo estarían en la isla, para realizar una exhaustiva investigación de la fauna y flora. Pero la fauna local, posee algo que no estaba previsto. ¿Qué secreto se oculta tras esos salvajes? ¿Siempre fueron así? ¿Cómo llegaron a ese lugar? ¿Quiénes son realmente?
1. Lamentos

_****__**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

**_Sé que no debería subir otra historia, teniendo tantas esperando sus finales. Pero me ha sido imposible no escribirla. Espero, que sea de su disfrute._**

**_Lobunaluna._**

* * *

**_Dedicado a AnnAndre 92, que me ah soportado varias locuras._**  
**_Y a las/os lectoras fieles, que me siguen en cada nueva empresa._ **

* * *

_Lamentos._

-PAPÍ…-El chico, vestido solamente con su pijama, trataba de soltarse del agarre de los hombres que intentaban subirle al auto. Su padre miraba todo, aterrado, desde una de las habitaciones de la planta alta. Le mantenían ahí sujeto, para que viera como le eran arrebatados sus dos hijos.- ¡PAPÍ…! ¡PAPÁ!-Escuchaba que gritaba el mayor, mientras le subían al auto y la puerta se cerraba, ahogando sus gritos.

-¡NO SE LLEVEN A MIS HIJOS!-El hombre se soltó y se puso de rodillas ante el jefe de los desgraciados que se llevaban a sus pequeños.- ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAN!-dijo con ojos llorosos.- ¡HARE LO QUE QUIERAN!-Repitió mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-No se preocupe, senador, sus hijos estarán devuelta antes de lo que se imagina…-sonrió con malicia, mientras tomaba uno de los puros de que el senador tenía en una caja sobre su escritorio.- Estamos muy bien enterados, que el joven Kardia tiene problemas aquí-se puso una mano sobre el corazón…- sería una tragedia, que se quedara sin su medicina…

-Por favor…-el hombre junto sus manos- dejen a mis hijos… Hare lo que quieran…

-Lo harás y cuando estemos seguros que has hecho lo que queremos…-el hombre se encendió el habano- te devolveremos a los pequeños, tendrás de regreso a Kardia y Milo…

_En los autos._

El pequeño Milo de casi tres años, miraba a todos lados confundido. No sabía quiénes eran esos hombres y por qué le habían sacado de su camita. Su mente infantil, era incapaz de comprender la situación. Tenía fuertemente abrazado a su peluche con forma de jirafa, vestía un pijama con motivos infantiles y una camperita de abrigo, que uno de los hombres, había tomado cuando le sacaron de su habitación.

-¿Y mi papi?-pregunto el pequeño griego.- ¿Y mi hermano?-no recibió respuestas, a sus infantiles y vitales preguntas.

En el otro auto, las cosas no estaban tan sencillas. Kardia no dejaba de moverse y llamar a su padre a todo pulmón. A diferencia de su hermanito menor, Kardia, con sus diez años, entendía a la perfección que era un secuestro. Le sostenían de los dos brazos, para tratar de mantenerle quieto. No dejaba de gritar y llamar a su padre, mientras sus ojos se anegaban de lágrimas. Estaba aterrado, era comprensible. Le habían sacado de su cómoda y segura cama a las dos de la mañana. Le habían hecho bajar las escaleras a gran velocidad, mientras recibía insultos y amenazas por resistirse. Había visto cuando golpeaban a su padre, en el estómago, y lo llevaban al estudio del segundo piso.

-¡PAPÁ!-El chico seguía gritando a todo pulmón, sabía que ya no estaban en la casa donde se había criado. Sabia, muy bien, que se estaban alejando de la seguridad de su morada.- ¡PAPÁ!

-YA CALLATE CRIO DEL DEMONIO.-Uno de los hombres, le tapó la boca y la nariz al mismo tiempo- YA NO TE AGUANTO… ¡SI NO TE CALLAS, TE MATARE COMO A UN ANIMAL!-Le grito el sujeto que le sujetaba su brazo derecho.- ¡CALLATE!

-Usa el cloroformo…-le gruño uno desde la parte de adelante, mientras le pasaba un pañuelo.- que se duerma…-El hombre soltó su brazo y quito su mano de su boca. Ahí Kardia aprovecho para moverse y meterle una patada en la boca. Comenzó a resistirse al agarre del otro sujeto, que como podía trataba de controlar al chico.-Para el vehículo idiota…-Sintió como paraban y vio las puertas abrirse. Entre dos le sujetaron los brazos y un tercero le coloco un pañuelo en la boca y nariz. Un penetrante aroma dulzón invadió sus sentidos, siguió resistiéndose el tiempo que tardo la sustancia en hacer efecto en su sistema nervioso.

-Crio del diablo…-gruño uno.- no se callaba más…-el coche volvió a arrancar y siguieron su viaje.

_En algún muelle de Atenas._

Los autos se detuvieron en una zona alejada del muelle, las puertas del primer auto se abrieron y unos sujetos vestidos de negro bajaron. Uno de estos llevaba sujeto de la mano al pequeño Milo, quien se había mantenido en vigilia y en silencio todo el viaje.

-Hace frio…-notifico el infante, cuando sus piecitos descalzos entraron en contacto con el frio pavimento. El hombre le miro, que se llevaran al mayor era entendible… Pero que llevarse al más pequeño, no. Los niños no hacía mucho habían perdido a su madre. Por las mismas razones por la que ahora eran secuestrados. El sujeto busco la aprobación de uno de sus colegas con la mirada y alzo al niño. Milo, quien aún no dejaba su jirafa, vio como bajaban a su hermano mayor dormido del otro auto.- Kardia está noni…-notifico el menor, quien luego dejo libre un bostezo. El hombre, contuvo las ganas de acunar al niño. Si se dormía, que se durmiera por voluntad propia.- ¿Papi?-no recibió respuesta ante la pregunta.

-Hay que llevar a los niños hasta Milos, de ahí otro grupo se hará cargo de ellos.-informo el que estaba a cargo de esa parte del secuestro.- trajeron las pastillas del mayor, supongo.-Hubo un intercambio nervioso de miradas- va, que importa, solo serán unas horas… tal vez un día o dos… Suban a los críos al barco.-ordeno.

-Este pendejo, pesa una tonelada-informo el que cargaba a Kardia.

_Barco._

Milo, fue dejado junto a su hermano mayor en el camarote. Que fue cerrado con llave, a pesar que el pequeñín no presentara problema. Uno de los hombres, pensaba en la patada que Kardia le había metido en el auto y otro pensaba en un cabezazo muy bien aplicado en su nariz. Si, el pequeño no era el problema… El problema, era el mayor. Kardia, se hallaba recostado en la cama del compartimiento. Milo como pudo, se trepo a la cama y se acostó al lado de su hermano mayor. Era un poco bajo, para sus tres años… Pero eso a él no le importaba, lo que le importaba era que su papi no venía darle un beso de las buenas noches. Se acurruco al lado de su hermano mayor, el cuarto estaba frio. Antes de dormirse, se entretuvo con las orejas de su jirafa.

* * *

Cuando Kardia despertó sus ojos le otorgaron una vista de un techo de madera barnizada, su olfato le otorgo el aroma de la sal marina y el tacto le aviso de la cercanía de su hermanito. Con cuidado, se movió… Si, era Milo quien dormía a su lado. Su hermanito abrazaba esa odiosa jirafa, en ese momento agradeció que su hermano tuviera al peluche. En ese momento, envidio a Milo por ser tan pequeño y no tener que afrontar la situación como un adulto. Escucho un pitido, miro su reloj digital. El pitido avisaba la hora de su odiada medicina. Se recostó al lado de Milo y lo atrajo un poco más hacia él. Cuidaría de su hermanito, hasta que ese calvario terminara. Si querían lastimar a Milo, primero tendrían que enfrentarse a él…

-Soy un niño grande y, como tal, voy a cuidar a mi hermanito-susurro el menor de diez años. Mientras veía a Milo seguir dentro del calmo y tranquilizador abrazo de Morfeo.-Papá… ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

Kardia, despertó cuando sintió que alguien colocaba una mano en sus piernas. Por precaución no abrió los ojos, tenía miedo y prefirió que creyeran que dormía. La mano subió un poco, por el muslo del menor. El chico abrió los ojos y observo a la persona a la que pertenecía la mano. Se encontró con el sujeto, al que le había metido la patada en la boca.

-Me debes lo de la patada… Así que calladito o será tu hermanito…-Los ojos de Kardia se anegaron de lágrimas, mientras el sujeto comenzaba a mover su mano y la dirigía hacia cierta zona del menor. La puerta se abrió y el sujeto alejo su mano del cuerpo del chiquillo.

-Vete arriba-le ordeno el hombre, Kardia reconoció la voz. Era quien había ordenado que se le durmiera en el viaje- no se puede tocar a estos niños…-le gruño a su colega, cuando paso a su lado.- ¿te hizo algo?-Kardia se apresuró a negar con la cabeza, mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Milo a modo protector.-no les haremos daño…-informo el hombre, mientras miraba atentamente la habitación y cerraba con llave la puerta.- ¿tienes frio?-el menor no respondió- si tú tienes frio, quiere decir que tu hermano también. Supongo que no quieres que tu hermanito se enferme ¿No?

-No.

-Te vuelvo a preguntar.-el hombre le dedico una penetrante mirada al menor- ¿Tienes frio?

-Si.-el sujeto se acercó a uno de los compartimientos de un rustico mueble. Le quito el cerrojo, saco una manta y volvió a cerrar el compartimiento.

-Toma.-le arrojo la manta a Kardia- si tienes frio o sed. Golpea la puerta.-le informo, para luego retirarse. Kardia acomodo la manta y se tapó junto a su hermano. Lo que casi le pasa, le había aterrado más de lo que ya estaba. Desde ese momento, se mantuvo en absoluta vigilia.

Milo se movió un poco dormido, al poco tiempo, Kardia sintió algo cálido humedecer su pierna. De haber sido otra la situación, hubiera soltado mil y una exclamaciones hacia su hermanito de dos años y once meses. Milo abrió los ojos y miro a su hermano mayor.

-Me orine.-informo la criatura. Kardia, como pudo, contuvo las ganas de soltar un comentario irónico.

-No importa… yo en cualquier momento también me orino-informo el mayor, no era una mentira. Hacía varias horas, que contenía sus ganas.

-¿Y papi?-pregunto el menor, mientras se levantaba y soltaba un bostezo.

-No esta.

-¿Cuándo viene?-pregunto Milo, mientras le dedicaba una somnolienta mirada infantil a su hermano mayor.

-No sé.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No sé.-Informo, mientras se bajaba de la cama y su pie entraba en contacto con la madera pulida del suelo.- ven… tengo que secarte de alguna forma la ropa…-bajo a su hermanito y le desvistió. Busco con que secar la ropa del niño. Tomo la manta, que por suerte no se había visto afectada, y tapo a su hermano con ella- no te la quites… espera a que se seque tu ropa.-Milo asintió, a pesar que no había entendido ni la mitad de las cosas que su hermano le había dicho. Por lo tanto, cada tanto, se andaba quitando la manta y Kardia siempre le volvía a cubrir con ella.

* * *

Cuando la ropa de Milo, estuvo medianamente seca, se la volvió a poner. Se sentaron en el suelo y se taparon con la manta. Milo se entretenía con su jirafa de juguete, mientras su hermano pensaba alguna forma de salir de ese lugar. Si estaban en un barco, como sospechaba, no tendrían escapatoria. La puerta se abrió y por instinto cubrió a su hermano con su cuerpo.

-¿Qué hacen en el suelo?-pregunto el hombre, que le había dado la manta.

-Mojo la cama.-informo Milo, sin dejar de jugar con su peluche. El hombre arqueo una ceja y luego miro a Kardia, quien inmediatamente desvió la mirada y abrazo con fuerza a Milo.-abazo…-el nene abrazo a su hermano mayor, mal interpretando las intenciones de este.

-¿Tu mojaste la cama?-El hombre sonrió burlón a Kardia.- no estas grandecito para ello.

-Milo, mojo la cama… Él no habla bien.-informo el chiquillo, sin soltar a su hermanito.

-En una hora, tocaremos puerto-le informo, en un tono helado- ahora les traigo ropa…-gruño, cuando estaba por salir, escucho un pitido de alarma.- ¿Qué es eso?

-Hora de la medicina.-informo Kardia, sin mirar al hombre o soltar a Milo.- tengo que tomarla…

-No te afectara, no tomarla un día…-dijo el mayor cortante, antes de cerrar la puerta.

-¿Abazo?-pregunto Milo, cuando su hermano le soltó. Kardia, siguiendo un impulso infantil. Un muy necesitado impulso infantil, propio de su tierna edad, abrazo a Milo y comenzó a llorar.

_Continuara._


	2. Estados

_****__**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

_****__**Gracias a todas/os los que leyeron, el primer capitulo, y dieron clic en favoritos o en seguir historia.**_

* * *

_Estados._

Camus miraba la inmensa Isla. A pesar que la Isla fuera una de las más pequeñas del archipiélago. Para sus ojos infantiles, la isla era inmensa. Vio como dos manos se apoyaban al lado de las suyas, su padre se había parado tras él y le había cerrado los escapes.

-Ya que te encuentro aquí, te voy a aclarar las reglas que se NO me has dejado darte…-el chiquillo de 12 años, soltó un bufido. Había evitado a su padre todo lo posible, desde que subieron al barco. La razón, de evitar a su padre, era sencilla: le prohibiría hacer todo lo divertido.

-Papá…-comenzó a quejarse el niño.

-Si me puso reglas a mí, que tengo 19 y estoy en la universidad.-su hermano mayor se acercó caminando con suma calma- a ti te tiene que poner las mismas o más… Creo que tendría que ponerte más.-dijo con cara pensativa.

-Degel, yo ayudes-se quejó Camus, al ver las claras intenciones de su hermano mayor.-Como tú no puedes divertirte, yo tampoco… según tu brillante lógica.

-A ver…-su padre hizo una mueca- esto se los digo a los dos, por igual, así que tú también escucha Degel.-soltó el pelirrojo mayor.- Yo, voy a trabajar. Ustedes, solo me van a acompañar un par de semanas… Así que espero, que ese par de semanas se comporten. Y eso quiere decir.

-No molestar a los miembros de tu equipo con idioteces.-dijeron los dos al unísono.-porque están trabajando.

-No iba a usar esas palabras, pero son correctas.

_Costas de la Isla Folégandros, Archipiélago de Cícladas, Grecia._

El barco, se detuvo a unos 5 km de la costa y el resto del viaje se hizo en botes de menor envergadura. Camus miro el helicóptero que se hallaba en el helipuerto del inmenso barco. En caso de suma emergencia, el helicóptero partiría hacia la isla y se llevaría a quien quiera que resultara afectado por "x" causa. También tenía como segunda función, el traslado de los elementos de características delicadas. Degel, su hermano mayor, miraba todo maravillado. Nunca habían visto aguas tan turquesas.

-Degel, no te acerques tanto a la baranda, te caerás.-su padre le agarro de la chaqueta y le impulso hacia atrás.-no quiero problemas con tu madre.-le informo el hombre. El chico, prefirió guardarse los comentarios que tenía al respecto de su progenitora.-Camus, cuando bajemos, no te alejes-el menor asintió, a pesar que no había prestado atención a su padre.- Camus.

-Sí, papá-respondió en automático.

-¿Si vas a saltar por la borda?-pregunto uno de los colegas de su padre- que niño más osado.

-¿Qué cosa?-el chico miro al sujeto.

-Tu padre te pregunto si querías saltar por la borda y tu dijiste "Si, papá"-informo el hombre. Camus miro el agua turquesa, a pesar de su bella apariencia no saltaría.

-No me dijo eso-informo el chico, era muy claro que el doctor Manigoldo le estaba jugando una broma.

-¿Entonces que te dije?-pregunto su padre.

-Eh…-miro a su hermano buscando ayuda, pero Degel estaba muy ocupado poniéndose auriculares.

-Te dije, que no te alejaras cuando bajemos.

-Sí, papá-Repitió el niño, ahora si prestando atención a su padre.

-Doctor Krest.-uno de los asistentes se acercó- estese listo, pronto desembarcaremos en la Isla Folégandros.-El hombre asintió, mientras el ayudante se retiraba.

-Papá-Camus miro a su padre- ¿Por qué les pagan por ver animales y plantas?-los dos doctores estallaron en risas.

-Camus, Manigoldo es Zoólogo y yo Botánico.-le aclaro el hombre, al darse cuenta de las palabras del chico.

-Ya sé, que eres botanico.-gruño el menor, por lo bajo.

-Lo que pasa es que el gobierno, griego, quiere saber el estado de la Isla.-informo el hombre con una tranquila sonrisa.

-Sí, quieren ver si es viable arruinar un ecosistema virgen-informo Manigoldo, mientras se apoyaba en la baranda. Krest le miro, quería ser ligero en la explicación y su colega se lo ponía en crudo.- esperamos que podamos comprobar que es mejor que los ecosistemas se mantengan intactos y no alterados.

_Playa, Isla Folegandros._

Camus dio los primeros pasos, por esa playa virgen. Jamás había apreciado tanta belleza, era un lugar impresionante. Podía ver a las montañas, que predominaban las Islas, rodear toda la costa. Sintio como una repentina mano se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Si no es mucha molestia-su padre le sonrió- ven a darnos una mano, hay que llevar el equipo y demás…-Indico con la mano, el camino silvestre de una colina- halla, lejos de la crecida del Egeo.-El muchacho asintió.

_Pradera._

Camus, ayudo a preparar las carpas pasando los caños que formaban los armazones. Eso realmente le gustaba, sentirse útil le gustaba y mucho. En una carpa, de gran tamaño fueron colocados los aparatos de características delicadas y funciones importantes. En otro carpa se montó un pequeño laboratorio. Los científicos y demás, comenzaron a armar las carpas donde dormirían.

-Degel, tu dormirás con Camus.-informo su padre, los dos jóvenes hicieron muecas por igual- y no quiero escuchar decir-les dedico una sonrisa- ni una protesta, les deje venir, si seguían mis reglas…

-Sí, papá-dijeron los dos chicos al unísono. Un par de los naturalistas dejaron libres risas ahogadas.

-Vengan… vamos a dar un pequeño recorrido-informo su padre, mientras les daba unos extraños apartijos con pequeñas pantallas- son GPS. El campamento, tiene una antena que les deja enlazado a ellos… En otras palabras: si se alejan, más de lo permitido, me enterare.-Los chicos asintieron.-Vamos a caminar… Manigoldo ¿Vienes?

-Ya caminare mañana.-informo el hombre, mientras se sentaba en el suelo.- disfruten el paseo…-dijo burlón.

_Arroyo, al otro lado de la Isla._

La pequeña lanza, hecha con punta de madera y una rama reseca, se clavó en el pez. El menor levanto la lanza y el pez se quedó encastrado. Sonrió no era que le gustara matar animales, pero como decía su hermano, tenían que comer de algo. Salió del agua, que le llegaba a la altura de la cadera y se acercó a su hermano mayor. Quien se encontraba metiendo los peses muertos, en lo se podría decir era la improvisación de una bolsa. Soltó un pequeño ruido, que quería ser un nombre y le mostro la presa a su hermano.

-Este sí que es grande-informo el chico, dedicándole una radiante sonrisa a su hermano menor, mientras tomaba el cuarto animal pescado del día.- Creo que con esto basta.-el menor se dio por satisfecho, ante las palabras de su hermano mayor.-Vamos… aún tengo que prender el fuego… y ya sabes, a pesar de los años… Aun es algo que me lleva tiempo…-el menor sonrió, como dándole aliento a su hermano mayor. El más grande le dio su mano, áspera y huesuda, al más pequeño. Quien la tomo con sumo cuidado y comenzaron el camino de regreso a su escondite. A diferencia de su hermano mayor, el menor se encontraba en "mejor estado" y "mejor alimentado".

_Peñasco._

-Papá-Camus miro sobre su hombro, observo a su padre y hermano subir.- ¿No es excelente la vista?

-Papá, viene a trabajar-le informo Degel- no a mirar el paisaje…-Krest, puso los ojos en blanco ante las palabras de su hijo mayor.

-Degel, tranquilo…-le dijo con su harmoniosa voz- Si, es una buena vista… Debe haber cientos de lugares con tan buena vista.-Miro el cielo- será mejor que bajemos… No es bueno hacer este camino, durante la noche… Si me costó la subida, siendo de día, me costara el doble siendo de noche.

-Es que estás viejito-soltó Camus, cuando paso cerca suyo.

-¿Qué dijiste?-el chico se apresuró a comenzar a bajar.- míralo al crio…-Degel ahogo una risa- ojo tú…-miro atentamente a su hijo mayor- porque soy capaz, de dejarte sin salidas…-el muchacho asintió, dando a entender que había captado la amenaza.

_Carpa de Degel y Camus. Campamento de investigación._

-¿Crees que podamos ver toda la isla?-pregunto Camus, desde su saco de dormir. Degel soltó un pequeño gruñido y miro el reloj de su celular: 3:18 am.- ¿Estabas dormido?

-Sí.

-Ah… Perdona.-hubo un silencio, que Degel dedujo que se debía a que Camus se había quedado dormido- Degel.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué se separan mamá y papá?-pregunto, Degel se movió en la bolsa de dormir. Esperaba cualquier pregunta, con respecto a la isla. No una pregunta con respecto a la tensa relación entre sus padres.- ¿Acaso hice algo malo?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Camus, es muy complicado para que tu mente de niño de doce años entienda…-le gruño Degel- duérmete.

-Es que no puedo…-escucho como su hermano se movía dentro del saco de dormir.- me es tan rara la sensación… ¿Cómo haces para dormir?

-Duermo.

-Qué chistoso…

-En serio, Camus, duérmete por que te juro que te va a pesar.-le advirtió Degel.- papá de seguro nos levantara con todos los demás… así que aprovecha las horas de sueño.

-¿A qué hora se levantaran papá y los otros?-pregunto el menor, Degel se vio tentado en estrangular al preguntón de su hermano.

-Cuando sale el alba… Duérmete Camus-gruño, mientras se acurrucaba dentro de su bolsa de dormir.

-Buenas noches, Degel.

-Buenas noches, Camus, mantén el pico cerrado y vas a ver cómo te duermes.

_Cueva, en algún lugar de la isla._

La entrada a la cueva, estaba tapada por unas ramas que aún se mantenían verdes. En el interior de esta, se hallaba una pequeña fogata casi extinguida que mantenía el calor de la diminuta caverna. Acurrucados, acostados sobre hojas de gran tamaño de una planta local, estaban los dos hermanos del rio. El mayor le procuraba calor, al menor, cubriéndole con su propio cuerpo. Antes de echarse a dormir definitivamente. Había tirado a la distancia, los restos de la cena. No quería que ninguno de los pequeños carroñeros de la isla entrara a la cueva.

* * *

El mayor, se movió un poco dormido. Olio a quemado, escuchaba los gritos en su cabeza… Sentía la desesperación invadirle nuevamente. Abrió los ojos de golpe, su corazón no paraba de latir a gran velocidad. Su hermano se movió dormido y se acurruco un poco más a su lado en busca de calor. Observo la pequeña hoguera que comenzaba a extinguirse. Con cuidado, con sumo cuidado y delicadeza, libero su brazo. Su hermano menor, le había encontrado uso de cómoda almohada. Tomo un par de ramitas y las tiro al fuego, soplo un poco de aire para reavivar el fuego. Aunque estuvieran en verano, o lo que fuera, los vientos marinos causaban una correntada bastante fría a esa altura en cualquier época del año. Había veces, que no era necesario mantener tanto tiempo la hoguera, otras veces, como esa noche. Era mejor tenerle encendida, nadie vendría a ver sus resfriados.

Cuando el fuego volvió a danzar y dio por sentado que tardaría en apagarse, volvió a acostarse junto a su hermano. Volvió a colocar su brazo, en la anterior posición, y su hermano no tardo en acurrucarse contra él. Apoyando su tierna naricita, contra su huesudo tórax.

No quería dormir, no en ese momento, no ahora que la memoria estaba fresca y los recuerdos le esperaban en la oscuridad. No ahora, que sabía que apenas cerrara los ojos, la tragedia le atraparía en sus mortecinas manos y le recordaría lo que había pasado esa noche.

_Mañana siguiente._

Sintió un movimiento, no tardo en abrir sus ojos y rodear a modo protector la cintura de su hermano. Estaban solos, estaban solos en esa cueva. Su hermano le dedico una mirada adormilada y un bostezo. Como pudo, le regalo una sonrisa y le soltó de su protector agarre. Sintió como la vigilia, que había mantenido por horas para evitar los recuerdos, ahora comenzaba a pasarle la factura.

-¿Noni?-pregunto el más pequeño.

-Sí, noni…-informo el mayor- no dormí bien…-soltó un bostezo- tu dormiste bien… te pegaste una dormilona…-el menor sonrió e hizo unos gestos con su mano.- No, no fue mi corazón… Está tranquilo-mintió, le había dolido un poco el corazón cuando se despertó acelerado.- Solo, tuve pesadillas…-el niño volvió hacer un gesto- soñé que me perseguía un libro de poesía… -la risa infantil inundo la cueva.- ahora voy a buscar el desayuno…-el nene negó con la cabeza.- ¿no quieres desayunar?-pregunto algo extrañado. El nene se indicó a si mismo e hizo un gesto que su hermano entendió al instante- No iras tu solo.

El menor se cruzó de brazos eh hizo puchero. Luego de una pequeña disputa, donde solo uno hizo uso del lenguaje hablado, se terminó concediendo el permiso al menor de ir a buscar el desayuno.

-Ya sabes, si te tardas mucho…-el nene asintió y salió del escondrijo. Antes claro, le indico a su hermano mayor que durmiera un rato.

_Fuera de la cueva._

El alba teñía el cielo, de unas suaves tonalidades anaranjadas, mientras la luna se retiraba llevándose su manto nocturno con ella. El pequeño sonrió, era la primera vez que le dejaban ir solo a buscar comida. Para él, con sus inocentes 12 años, era todo un logro personal.

-No fallo-dijo, antes de alejarse a buscar unas bayas comestibles...

_Carpa de Degel y Camus. Campamento de investigación._

-Arriba…-Krest meció suavemente a Degel, quien a regañadientes fue abriendo los ojos- Camus… tú también…-miro a su hijo menor, que parecía desmayado dentro de su bolsa de dormir.- ¿a qué hora se durmió?

-Tipo tres y algo, me estuvo haciendo preguntas…-informo Degel, mientras salía de su bolsa de dormir y se refregaba los ojos.- mejor déjalo dormir… si lo levantas, sí no durmió nada, se pondrá mañoso.

-Ya lo sé-informo Krest, mientras quitaba un par de cabellos del rostro de Camus- ¿quieres dormir un rato más?-pregunto al mayor de sus hijos…

-Un ratito más, no me vendría mal- comento el joven, mientras se volvía a acostar a dormir.

-¿Tuviste frio?

-No. Dormí como bebe, hasta que Camus me despertó.-informo el chico, mientras se acurrucaba dentro de la bolsa de dormir.- en una hora como mucho me levanto.

_Cueva._

-Nada mal…-el muchacho sonrió a su hermano menor, quien había aparecido con un gran surtido de bayas silvestres.- ¿quieres impresionarme para que te deje vagar solo por la isla?-pregunto, mientras se metía una baya en la boca. Su hermano, negó velozmente con la cabeza.- ¿Enserio no era esa tu intensión? Y yo que pensaba dejarte.-comento apenado el joven. Su hermano abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, por lo cual dejo libre una risa- Si te dejo-le indico con el dedo índice.- cuando las águilas comienzan a cazar, te regresas…-el niño asintió y sonrió- pero, si no lo haces… no te dejare solo…-a pesar que ahora ya me cuesta mucho- y dejas una señal visible, para que sepa que estuviste en determinado lugar…-el niño asintió.- muy bien… Vete a jugar, si terminaste, así ordeno un poco.- El menor raspo su mentón con sus nudillos.- si, ya tengo barba de nuevo… -informo el mayor, al entender le mensaje cifrado en ese gesto- en un rato, veré que hago para acortarla… Vete a jugar…-el niño salió, al poco tiempo el mayor también salió y vio al menor sentado en el suelo haciendo dibujos con una ramita. Trepo un poco más arriba y llego a otro lugar de la misma ladera. Busco el trozo de piedra blanca, que usaba todos los días.

_Sigue sin hablar, ya eh perdido la cuenta real de los días._

Ese pequeño lugar, donde solía escribir… Era su lugar de desahogo…. Las paredes deformes de la cueva, estaban llenas de ese tipo de frases. Frases, que delataban la desesperación de su alma. Ya había perdido la esperanza, de ser encontrados. No sabía dónde estaba, solo sabía que tenía que cuidar de su hermano.

* * *

Se acercó a su hermano, luego de realizar su típico ritual matutino. Este había hecho dibujos de determinados objetos y como pudo escribía los nombres de estos a un costado.

-Bien… A ver…-se sentó en el suelo junto a su hermano- lee esto…-escribió una pregunta en el suelo, tal vez, de esa forma lograra hacer que hablara.

_¿Comemos pescado o verduras?_

El menor, indico la segunda palabra.

-Te dije que leas…-informo, algo desilusionado. El otro le indico, por medio de gestos, que había leído.-Usa los labios y la lengua… para algo la tienes…-gruño, que guardara tanto silencio hacía tiempo había hecho que se preocupara.-vamos al rio… quiero verme cuando arregle este desastre…-se indicó la barba crecida.

_Campamento de investigación._

-Esto… es un diario de campo-Krest le dio un cuaderno a Camus. Degel hacía rato que se había hecho de uno- tienes que anotar las cosas que vez y estudias… ¿Entendido?

-Sí, papá.-informo el chiquillo, mientras abrazaba el cuaderno.- ¿por dónde puedo empezar?

-Puedes comenzar, con las plantas que rodean el campamento-informo Degel, con un tono irónico- o si lo prefieres… esperar a que papá te dé permiso para alejarte… un poco y ver cosas mejores.

-Degel…-el científico miro a su hijo.

-Es la verdad, si va a anotar cosas… que sean cosas serias-comento el joven, con una media sonrisa.

-No le hagas caso a tu hermano-Krest revolvió la cabellera de su hijo menor- anota lo que quieras en él…

-¿Y si encuentro algo exótico?-pregunto el menor- ¿el hallazgo seria mío?

-Sí, Camus-su padre embozo una sonrisa harmoniosa- tendrías todo el crédito… Por el hallazgo.

_Continuara._

* * *

**_SÍ, hubo un salto cronológico. Han pasado nueve años desde el secuestro._**

_Datos._

**_Archipiélago de Cicladas._**

_La geografía de las islas es montañosa. El clima es seco, caluroso en verano y templado en invierno. En las islas se producen olivos, uvas, hortalizas, frutas, cítricos y algodón. Además hay minas de hierro como las de Sérifos, magnesio, azufre como las de Milos, plata y zinc. Los fuertes y frecuentes vientos marinos a veces provocan problemas de comunicación a los barcos que enlazan la isla con el resto de Grecia._

_En total hay 220 islas aproximadamente, entre ellas la mística Delos, pero utilizare Folegandros por ser una de las más pequeñas._

* * *

**_Folégandros_**

_La isla de Folégandros (Pholegandros) (en griego: Φολέγανδρος) es una pequeña isla griega del mar Egeo, la más pequeña del archipiélago de las Cícladas, localizada entre las islas de Melos y Síkinos. Tiene una superficie de 32 km² y en 2011 contaba con 819 habitantes._

_Su nombre según la leyenda era el del hijo de Minos. La ciudad del mismo nombre estaba al nordeste de la isla, junto a la moderna ciudad de Folégandros._

_Otras ciudades de la isla son Ano Meria (norte) y Karavostassis y Livadi al sudeste. Angali (al oeste) forma una bahía que casi divide la isla en dos._


	3. Grito ahogado

_****__**Lost Canvas y Saint Seiya son de Shiori Teshirogi Y Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

_****__**Me olvide, la historia puede herir la sensibilidad de los lectores.**_

* * *

_Grito ahogado._

El hombre volvió y le arrojo a Kardia una bolsa de compras con ropa.

-Cámbiense…-le ordeno, para luego salir y cerrar la puerta con llave. Kardia saco las prendas y desvistió a Milo. Le puso las prendas a su hermano, quien se dejó cambiar sin mucho drama.

-¿Dora?-pregunto el niño, mientras volvía abrazar a su jirafa.

-No, hoy no estará Dora con nosotros-le informo el muchacho, daría lo que fuera por ver de nuevo a su niñera. –Milo…-el niño tomo el rostro de su hermano entre sus manos- no te alejes de mí, por nada… No aceptes cosas que te den. ¿Entendido?

-¿Papi?-pregunto la criatura, mirando a los ojos a su hermano mayor. Kardia sintió ganas de llorar, pero no podía hacerlo. Milo ya le había visto llorar bastante. Kardia se apresuró a quitarse el pijama y ponerse la nueva ropa.

-Cerdos… de seguro nos vigilaban…-dijo, cuando noto que el pantalón era de su talle, lo mismo que el calzado. Milo le miro, para luego seguir ocupado con el rabo de la jirafa.

-Mancha, feliz.-informo el niño, mientras movía el rabo del peluche de un lado para otro. Kardia se sentó junto a su hermano, pero no comento nada ante la notificación del estado de ánimo del peluche. -¿Kar?-el niño miro a su hermano, eran muy claras las lágrimas que de nuevo comenzaban a caer de los ojos del chico.- ¿Triste?-El menor ladeó la cabeza, luego miro a su jirafa e hizo que le diera un besito en la mejilla a su hermano mayor.- ¿Feliz?

-Si-mintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. En eso recordó, que el chófer, tendría que irle a buscar para llevarle a la escuela. Eso quería decir, que alguien notaria su ausencia.

Tan bien notarían su ausencia en el colegio, en las clases de natación, en la de esgrima, la de arquería y todos los otros deportes que hacia durante el día. También notarían la ausencia de Milo en la guardería o Dora, la niñera, le llamaría la atención no hallar a Milo cuando le fuera a buscar por la tarde o cuando le fuera a buscar a las clases de francés.

-Vamos.-la puerta se abrió y entro el sujeto de las anteriores veces.- agarra a tu hermano, pero si intentas alguna estupidez.-miro fijamente a Kardia- veras, como tu hermanito se ahoga, primero, para después ahogarte tú…-La respiración de Kardia se alteró, mientras sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Milo.-Afuera…-Kardia se levantó y tironeo suavemente la mano de Milo.

-Vamos…-le dijo a su hermanito, quien le seguía, sujeto de la mano, abrazando a la jirafa.

_Exterior del barco._

-Agua…-Milo quiso acercarse a la baranda, pero Kardia se lo impidió y le abrazo. Para mantenerlo lejos del peligro que representaba el agua y del peligro que esos sujetos representaban.

-Escucha bien.-el hombre que les había hecho salir del camarote le miro- cuando toquemos puerto, bajaremos y nos seguirás como buen niño. Si, dices o haces algo…-"Acaricio" la cabeza de Milo con un arma de color negra- ¿entendiste?-Kardia asintió.- buen muchacho, si te portas bien. Nada malo, les pasara a ninguno de los dos.

_Puerto._

Siete personas, había total en el puerto, una de ellas era un policía. Siete veces, Kardia se vio tentado en gritar que habían sido secuestrados, que su padre estaba en peligro y que le amenazaban con matar a su hermanito. Las siete veces, Kardia ahogo sus gritos. Milo, quien caminaba de su mano. Saludo a un par de esas personas. Algunas le devolvieron el saludo, otras no, otras le saludaron y se quedaron mirando a los chicos.

-¿Estas bien muchacho?-pregunto un joven, que estaba acomodando las cuerdas de un velero.

-No tendrá video juegos por una semana-informo, el que llevaba a Kardia de la mano. El menor sintió como se intensificaba el agarre y por poco deja libre un pequeño grito de dolor.- no le pasa nada.-el joven les miro con algo de desconfianza y se perdió de vista dentro de su barco.- que alguien revise al idiota…-ordeno, Kardia miro por encima del hombro y vio a dos hombres subirse al velero que allí había embarcado. Kardia cerró los ojos, rogando que nada le pasara al joven que había notado algo y se había atrevido a preguntar.

-El hijo de puta estaba por dar aviso…-dijo uno que se acercó, mientras guardaba algo en su abrigo, Kardia sintió ganas de llorar- ya no avisara nada.

-Ni se te ocurra llorar.-le gruño el hombre, para luego hacer presión en su muñeca. Para intensificar su orden.

-Sí, señor-dijo Kardia, en un hilo de voz. Llegaron a unos autos y uno de los hombres agarro a Milo de la chaqueta-NO…-Kardia quiso agarrar a su hermano, no quería que le separan.-Me porto bien… me porto bien-comenzó a prometer.

-No.-Le dijo uno, para luego hacerle subir al auto de imprevisto. Las puertas se cerraron, cuando los dos que irían con él entraron al auto.

-¡MILO!-Se puso a mirar por la luneta trasera- ¡MILO!-comenzó a gritar, mientras veía como subían a su hermanito en el segundo auto. Le pusieron un pañuelo blanco sobre la boca y nariz. Todo se hizo nuevamente negro.

_En algún lugar de la costa de Isla Milos._

-...escucha bien, infeliz-escucho Kardia, mientras su mente comenzaba a dejar el mundo de los sueños- si intentas otro pedido de auxilio… si nos enteramos, que intentas pedir ayuda de alguna forma… Le haremos experimentar algo muy lindo a tus hijos…-le dijo en un tono libidinoso- y cuando terminemos… te mandaremos sus ropitas.-Kardia abrió los ojos, volvía a sentir la respiración de Milo aun costado. Uno de los hombres se paseaba por la sala, con un teléfono celular en la mano- Claro que tus hijos aún viven… ¿Quieres que te envié la oreja del mayor?-Kardia abrió los ojos de par en par. ¿Qué acaba de decir? El hombre noto que el chico estaba despierto.- ¿quieres escucharle…? Ahí le pongo al teléfono…-Se acercó al menor y le puso el teléfono pegado a la oreja.-Háblale…-le ordeno, mientras depositaba el cañón del arma en la sien.

-¿Papi?-logro preguntar, muerto de miedo. Nunca antes, había tenido un arma tan serca. Tenia mucho miedo, estaba realmente aterrado.

-¿Kardia? Hijo… Kardia…-El hombre aparto el teléfono del chico, pero no así el arma. El niño se quedo quieto, tenia miedo que al moverse el hombre le disparara.

-¿Satisfecho?-pregunto burlón.- el chico está bien… No te preocupes por ello. Aun no le ha pasado nada, le pasara algo si usted hace alguna estupidez. Sus decisiones, serán las responsables absolutas del destino de sus hijos.-De los ojos de Kardia caían lágrimas, mientras el hombre contorneaba sus pómulos con el cañón.-depende, de cómo se comporte, veremos si puede intercambiar por los menos dos palabras con su hijo mayor… Si quiere hablar con el menor, será otro precio…-el hombre colgó y deposito el cañón del arma en el mentón de Kardia- y todo también depende, de cómo te comportes…

* * *

Kardia se quedó en la habitación, solo con Milo. Había una mesa, dos sillas, una ventana tapiada por dentro y una cama en la que dormían. Milo despertó y se puso a jugar con su jirafa. Kardia, solo se limitó a estar acostado en la cama. Le dolía mucho el pecho, sentía que el cuerpo le ardía. Hacía mucho que no se sentía así, realmente se sentía mal. El respirar dolía pareciera que respirara fuego, cada latido de su corazón era un pequeño tormento y su cabeza (a falta de buena circulación) parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento...

-Milo…-logro articular-Milo…-el nene, sentado a los pies de la cama, se acercó a su hermano. –Milo…

-¿Llamo papi?-pregunto la criatura, quien había dejado su jirafa un momento. Era pequeño, pero notaba que su hermano no estaba bien. Sabia, que su hermano mayor estaba enfermo. Papi le había dicho que avisara, si Kardia se sentía "malito".- ¡PAPI!-Comenzó a gritar el niño- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI! ¡KAR DUELE! ¡PAPI!-La puerta se abrió, quien montaba guardia había prestado atención al "¡Kar duele!". Miro al mayor de los hermanitos, la respiración se notaba forzada incluso a esa distancia y en tanta penumbra. Observo al menor, Milo estaba arrodillado al lado de su hermano y le miraba con preocupación infantil.-Kar duele-informo, cuando el hombre se quedó mirando al chico al no saber como reaccionar..

_En otro lugar._

Cuando Kardia abrió los ojos, se encontraba de nuevo con Milo dormido a su lado. Solo que ahora el ambiente había cambiado notoriamente. Las ventanas estaban abiertas y la brisa marina entraba por ellas. Escucho un pitido, pero no era necesario mirar el aparato. En sus diez años, de vida, se había visto conectado a uno de ellos varias veces. Tenía un par de tubitos en su nariz, había un par de electrodos en su pecho y varios intravenosos.

-Una crisis-logro decir, al reconocer la típica escena. Con la que se hallaba, luego de tener una crisis. Luego miro a Milo, su hermanito dormía acurrucado a su lado. ¿Por qué duermes tanto? Se preguntó mentalmente, no era común en Milo dormir tanto. En realidad, Milo era todo un reto a la hora de dormir. La puerta se abrió y entro un joven portando un estetoscopio. Se acercó al chico y le miro. Kardia, no pudo evitar tratar de moverse para proteger a Milo.

-No te haré daño-informo el muchacho, mientras le mostraba sus muñecas. Les tenia sujetas con esposas- no estoy aquí porque quiera…-admitió, con una expresión sumamente triste en sus ojos.- y algo me dice que tú tampoco.-Kardia le miro, mientras el chico se colocaba el estetoscopio y escuchaba sus latidos.-la crisis, ya paso…-miro a Kardia a los ojos- me llamo Lugo-se presentó el chico.

-Kardia… y él es Milo.-se atrevió a decir el menor- ¿Por qué te tienen?

-Ministro de seguridad, en Suecia.-informo el joven de unos 24 años- ¿a ti?

-Senador en Grecia.-Informo, al entender de que hablaba el chico.- ¿Quiénes son?-Lugo hizo un gesto con los ojos, Kardia noto las cámaras de seguridad.- ¿Estas tu solo?-cambio su pregunta.

-No, también tienen a mi gemelo.-informo el chico, mientras revisaba los monitores- si algo te pasa, algo le pasara a mi hermano.-dijo con un hilo de voz, Kardia abrazo un poco más a Milo.- no te harán daño…

-Eso espero.

-No te hagan daño...-le sonrio para calmarle.- Solo eres un niño.

_Tiempo actual, Isla Folégandros._

Kardia dormitaba un poco, bajo un árbol, por el dolor en su pecho. Se movió un poco, lo que provoco que el sol diera de lleno en sus ojos. Levanto uno de sus brazos, para cubrir sus ojos. Abrió estos, ahora que tenía sombra, y busco a Milo. Su hermano estaba pescando el almuerzo. En su brazo, con el que se hacía sombra, estaban las marcas que solo dejan los fuertes amarres. Las marcas, rodeaban todas sus muñecas y les hacia visibles fácilmente. Estas estaban, también, presentes en sus dos manos y en ambos tobillos.

-¿No se supone que sería verduras?-pregunto en un tono jovial, el joven de casi 20 años, a su hermano. El menor, como simple respuesta, se encogió de hombros.

_Continuara._


	4. Sombras

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen son de Shiori Teshirogi y Masami Kurumada.**_

_Sombras._

Camus se alejó un poco de su padre y demás investigadores, por querer perseguir una mariposa de alas curiosas. El sol, estaba provocando que sintiera más calor del esperado. Por lo cual, termino quitándose la campera. A este abrigo, lo colgó de una rama. Degel, que le había seguido para asegurar la integridad física de su hermano le vio hacer eso.

-Camus… ¿Qué persigues?-le pregunto, mientras miraba divertido como Camus intentaba darle alcance a algo.

-Una mariposa…-informo el chico.

-Tienes que acercarte despacio o sino siempre escapara.-informo Degel, mientras iba tras su hermano menor. Luego de estar persiguiendo a la mariposa, por más de media hora, regresaron a donde su padre y los otros naturalistas trabajaban. Degel, se distrajo mirando una flor de apariencia curiosa junto y Camus también quería mirar. Su hermano le saco una foto a la planta y él le mostro un mapa improvisado de cómo llegar al lugar. Ya habían hecho un pequeño descubrimiento por lo tanto, definitivamente, era hora de volver.

-Degel... ¿Viste mi abrigo?-pregunto de golpe, dado que la prenda ya no estaba donde le había dejado.

-No.-su hermano le miro- lo dejaste en el arbus...-se quedó mirando el arbusto, no estaba en donde su hermano le había dejado.- tal vez, papa u otro lo vio y lo llevo al campamento.

-Vamos con papá.-dijo Camus, mientras se refregaba los brazos, ahora el viento traía consigo una fresca brisa con aroma marino y eso sí que no era agradable.

* * *

Una vez los jóvenes se hubieran alejado, un pequeño peli azul de rostro mugriento se hizo presente. En una de sus manos, llevaba la improvisada lanza con la que solía pescar y colocado, correctamente, el abrigo de Camus. Le había costado un poco, hacía años que no veía una de esas prendas. Sabía muy bien cuál era su uso. Salió de su escondrijo y arranco la flor de la planta... Lo pensó un poco y comenzó a correr hacia la cueva en la que vivían él y su hermano. Tenía que llevar esas flores.

_Campamento. Treinta minutos después._

-¿Tu abrigo?-Krest miro fijamente a su hijo menor y negó con la cabeza- pensé que lo tendrías puesto…

-Lo deje en una rama, cuando volví no estaba…-Degel asintió, secundando las palabras de su hermano menor.

-Yo le vi cuando le coloco ahí…

-No han regresado todos los grupos- informo el hombre- tal vez, alguno le vio y se lo llevo consigo.-le sonrió a Camus- vete a abrigar, no quiero que te enfermes…-el menor asintió y se alejó.

-Papá.

-¿Mmm?

-¿La isla está deshabitada?-pregunto Degel, mientras veía a Camus entrar a la carpa que compartían.

-Sí, no vive nadie aquí… ¿Por qué?

-Cuando estaba con Camus-Krest miro a su hijo mayor y le indico que continuará-me sentí observado…

-Tal vez, alguno de los chicos les miraba de lejos… De seguro es la misma persona que encontró el abrigo de Camus.- El científico no estaba en un error, quien les observaba había sido quien se había llevado la prenda. Pero esa persona, no era un científico.

-Debió haber sido, como tú dices…-saco su cámara y se la mostro a su padre- encontramos esta flor… Nunca antes le había visto, Camus hizo un pequeño mapa-informo, su padre miro las fotos.

-A de ser una flor autóctona… Nunca antes le había visto-le sonrió a su hijo.- bien chicos…-informo cuando Camus se acercó a los mayores- luego muéstrame el mapa que hiciste.-el menor asintió, mientras iba por el cuaderno de campo, donde había hecho el mapa.

_Cueva._

Kardia respiraba con dificultad, Milo definitivamente tendría que andar solo. Su hermanito, había ido por las flores de una planta que crecía en la isla. Tenían un sabor amargo y su ingesta le era difícil, pero algo deberían de tener esos pétalos. Luego de consumirlos pasaría alrededor de una hora, como máximo dos, y el dolor desaparecía en absoluto. Se le habían acabado las que tenía guardadas… La última planta, se había marchitado y necesitaba una de pétalos frescos. Se recostó de lado, la respiración era un martirio. El aire entraba caliente a sus pulmones o estos le calentaban más de la cuenta. Lo único que Kardia estaba seguro, era que tenía una crisis y si Milo no se apuraba, esta podría empeorar.

-¿Que te retrasa…?-susurro el chico. Que su hermano tardara tanto, era muy extraño. Intento reincorporarse, pero la fuerza le fallo y termino de nuevo en el suelo. Odiaba tener crisis por ello, no solo le dolía el pecho y el aire le era ardiente. Sino, que perdía total movilidad, le era imposible llevar fuerza a sus músculos. La sangre no llegaba con normalidad y eso provocaba que sus músculos fallaran en el movimiento.-Milo… puede estar lastimado…-cerro los ojos, odiaba sentirse tan impotente- pudo haberse doblado un tobillo o roto un hueso… tengo que ir por él…-Su vista comenzó a nublarse, debería de calmarse o terminaría peor de lo que estaba.

_Pendiente._

Milo comenzó a trepar la ladera escarpada, sin ningún problema, y no tardó en llegar a un sector que escondía un sendero natural. Comenzó a recorrerle con paso ligero, tenía que apurarse a llegar a la cueva.

_Mirador natural._

Desde una lomada, que servía de mirador natural, Camus diviso una mancha azul entre el verde del follaje y el marrón de la tierra. A pesar de la distancia, era imposible no ver esa mancha que subía a gran velocidad entre las piedras. Se refregó los ojos, cuando volvió a mirar, la mancha azul ya no estaba.

-¿Que miras?-Manigoldo se acercó al menor y le dedico una mirada curiosa.

-¿Existen aves de plumaje azul en esta isla?

-Hasta el momento, eh visto albatros…-informo el hombre distraído- si llegaba haber un ave de plumaje azul, sin duda será interesante… ¿Por qué?

-Me pareció ver algo azul moverse a gran velocidad por la ladera.-indico el lugar, Manigoldo le siguió con la mirada.

-Luego le revisaremos… vamos, tu padre nos espera en el campamento…-comenzaron a dejar el mirador- ¿apareció tu abrigo?

-No.

-Al parecer hay animales salvajes medios ladronzuelos…-soltó una risa jocosa, que provoco una pequeña sonrisa en Camus.

_Cueva._

El niño se acercó corriendo a la cueva, entro y miro a su hermano mayor. Este respiraba a la fuerza. El niño se quitó el abrigo, que se había colocado previamente, y lo puso sobre el pecho de su hermano. Recordaba vagamente a su hermano mayor hacer lo mismo cuando eran mucho más pequeños. Kardia abrió los ojos y le dedico una mirada afiebrada.

-Milo…-El niño le mostro dos flores con sus preciosos pétalos intactos- dámelos...-El menor puso ambas flores, en la mano de su hermano. Kardia les estrujo hasta hacerles un pequeño bollito y luego se las metió a la boca. El amargo sabor invadió sus papilas y le obligo a hacer una mueca. Se apresuró a comer las flores, mientras Milo se echaba a su lado.

-Gardia… ¿bien?-articulo Milo con algo de dificultad.

-Sí, ya estaré mejor…-informo, mientras cerraba los ojos y seguía ignorando la prenda que ahora le cubría. El dolor de su pecho era insoportable, la próxima vez tendría más cuidado con las flores… Tendría que inter plantar algunas cerca de la cueva. De esa forma, Milo no tendría que bajar a los valles por estas. Sintió como su hermanito se movía y les cubría a ambos con la raída manta. Su cuerpo ardía en fiebre, pero el de Milo sin duda sentiría el frio. Además, a duras penas podía moverse y hablar. No valía la pena decirle a Milo del calor excesivo, eso podría preocupar más de la cuenta al niño.

-Gardia -Abrió un poco los ojos y miro a su hermanito- ¿agua?-El mayor lo pensó un poco y luego asintió. El niño, abandono por segunda vez la seguridad de la cueva y fue por un poco de agua para el mayor.

_Arboleda. Dos horas después._

Camus paseaba por una pequeña arboleda que se hallaba en esa curiosa isla. Quería ver si encontraba al ave de plumaje azul. Le había visto volar muy bajo, o eso creía, y en esos árboles había frutas silvestres. Miro las bayas, se notaban apetecibles y el aroma que desprendían era sumamente tentador. Como ignoraba si esas bayas eran comestibles o no… No quería arriesgarse.

_Valle._

-¡Papá!-Krest se acercó al grito de su hijo mayor, junto con otros. El chico miraba algo, algo que no tardaron en observar.

-¿Una cabaña?-Krest miro el lugar que estaba por completo carbonizado.

-Debio de ser un rayo, las tormentas son muy recurrentes en este archipiélago-Informo uno- suelen afectar la comunicación radial…-Degel, movido por su curiosidad, comenzó a ir hacia la cabaña.

-¡DEGEL! ¡VEN AQUÍ!-Krest y Manigoldo comenzaron a correr tras el chico.

_Cabaña carbonizada._

-Espero que nadie le haya estado ocupando cuando se prendió fuego.-dijo el muchacho que miraba la cabaña. –al parecer… tenía dos habitaciones y un comedor…

-Eso parece… por la estructura-secundo otro de los naturalistas, llamado Ilias.- eso parece… Degel, fíjate por donde pisas…-le dijo, cuando vio que el chico abría la puerta con algo de fuerza. Degel retrocedió de golpe, con una expresión de espanto, se sujetó de una de las quemadas columnas y comenzó a vomitar.- ¡Degel!

Krest se acercó a su hijo, que estaba blanco como un papel. Todos, se hacían una idea de que había dentro de la cabaña. Manigoldo se armó de valor y entro al lugar. A no más de tres metros e la entrada, había dos cuerpos carbonizados. No tardo en salir, la realidad era impactante.

-Debió de ser un rayo…-se dijo para sí… Tratando de evitar imitar al joven adolescente.- que alguien vaya al campamento y que den aviso…

-¿Hay…?-comenzó Krest.

-Sí, parecen ser adultos… -informo otro de los hombres que se acercaba al interior de la cabaña- es solo una vista parcial-miro a Degel, que ya parecía recobrar la compostura y a Manigoldo- creo que son hombres… tengo que mirar mejor la zona pelviana, pero por el tamaño deben de ser hombres adultos entre 35 y 40 años…

-Sí, tú que eres medico lo dice…-Manigoldo miro al joven- ah de ser cierto… atiende a Degel, que parece que se nos desmaya.

_Arboleda._

Camus vio a un par de vayas caer de un árbol, miro atentamente el tronco de este. Había una extraña rama apoyada en él. Al acercarse noto que la rama terminaba en una punta, como si se tratara de una lanza primitiva. Se acercó un poco más y justo algo, de gran tamaño, cayó del árbol. Retrocedió soltando un grito y cayendo sentado. Miro atentamente a "eso" que bajo del árbol y tomo la lanza.

-¿Un niño salvaje?-Logro articular antes de salir corriendo en busca de ayuda. Realmente estaba asustado, nunca había visto un salvaje y no quería arriesgarse a saber si era un "salvaje bueno".- ¡PAPÍ!

Milo se rasco la cabeza con la parte no filosa de su lanza, ya era la segunda vez que veía a ese niño. No entendía por qué había corrido, él había bajado del árbol por que le había entrado curiosidad. Ahora que ese niño estaba solo, supuso que podría acercársele. Recordaba, vagamente, a las personas malas… No se iba a acercar al adulto que estaba con el niño, pero si al niño. El niño, parecía ser de su misma edad… Por lo tanto no le haría daño, miro las bayas que había bajado del árbol y las recogió. Cuando su hermano despertara, tendría hambre seguramente y era mejor que tuviera algo que comer. Esas "crisis", como su hermano le llamaba, le dejaban muy cansado y con algo de hambre.

Cuando se dio por satisfecho, con la cantidad de bayas recogidas, comenzó el regreso a la cueva. Se preguntó, mientras caminaba, si el niño había visto la cabaña. Si había ido, a ese lugar donde Kardia y él habían estado cautivos… Sí, luego de pasados los años entendió todo lo que pasaba. Había entendido, que les habían apartado de su padre y que ahora estaban atrapados en ese lugar. Se detuvo de golpe, tal vez no pudiera hablar bien, pero si podía pensar con absoluta rapidez. Si había un niño y un adulto en la isla... Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y empezó a correr hacia la cueva. Por la felicidad, se olvidó de tomar la chaqueta de Camus. Ahora, la prenda descansaba en la rama donde antes se había sentado a comer.

_Campamento. Media hora después._

-¿Mi padre?-Camus miro a uno de los colaboradores del naturalista, el joven se encogió de hombros. Por lo cual opto por ir a la carpa de este y esperarle ahí.

Krest llego con un pálido Degel y unos preocupados científicos. Todos estaban con los pelos de punta, más aun cuando habían encontrado los rastros de lo que parecían ser prendas infantiles entre lo quemado. Manigoldo, había encontrado otra cosa que no había informado al grupo. No quería alterarles más de lo que ya estaban de por si… Había encontrado unas esposas en la cabecera de una cama. Las piezas de metal estaban quemadas y corroídas, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba en si… Lo que le preocupaba, era la jirafa maltrecha que había encontrado en un armario. Al parecer ese peluche, que ahora estaba en su mochila, era lo único que se había salvado del incendio.

No entendía, que hacia un peluche en la misma habitación que las esposas. ¿Acaso había habido un niño esposado? ¿Acaso la pobre criatura había ardido hasta convertirse en cenizas? ¿Quiénes habían sido las personas que hallaron carbonizadas?

_Cueva._

Milo sacudió con violencia a su hermano, quien perezosamente fue abriendo los ojos. Se movió un poco y miro al chiquillo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto. Su pecho aun ardía, pero con menor intensidad.-No tan rápido, habla más despacio.-le dijo, cuando solo logro entender una o dos señas.- ¿personas?-le miro confundido.- te habrá parecido, como la otra vez…-Kardia se volvió a recostar- Milo, aun no me siento del todo bien… Por favor, quédate en la cueva y quédate quieto.-el niño se cruzó de brazos molesto, pero no volvió a interrumpir el descanso del chico.

_Carpa de Degel y Camus._

El chico, estaba rumiando la experiencia vivida. La imagen de los dos cadáveres carbonizados… Lo que parecía ser una remera infantil carbonizada. Por qué… ¿Qué otra persona usaría una remera de ese famoso ratón? Solo un infante, se pondría esa prenda.

_Carpa de Krest._

-Camus, la isla esta deshabitada... Lo habrás alucinado, debes de estar insolado.-dijo el hombre. Primero el hallazgo de esos cuerpos y ahora su hijo menor que decía que había visto un salvaje.

-Papá, hablo enserio… vi un niño… un salvaje.-soltó el menor, completamente afligido.- digo la verdad…

-Camus, en este momento…-Krest busco las palabras correctas para no herir los sentimientos del menor.- estoy con algo importante… encontramos algo y necesito que esperes un poco. Luego le prestamos atención a tu asunto.

-Mamá tiene razón, siempre pones al trabajo antes que a nosotros-le espetó el niño antes de salir dolido de la carpa. Krest sintió que le hubieran clavado un puñal en lo más hondo del pecho. Eso, había dolido. Con que su esposa, les había estado llenando la cabeza a sus dos hijos. Camus, había mal interpretado todo, pero revelarle el hallazgo de los dos cadáveres no era algo bueno. Tendría que tener cuidado con ello.

_Carpa de Manigoldo._

El hombre miraba la jirafa de peluche, que le devolvía una asunte mirada desde el suelo. Se preguntó cómo sería el niño/niña al que le perteneció ese juguete. Sintió que el corazón se le encogía, tomo el peluche y lo guardo de nuevo en su mochila campestre. Soltó un suspiro y luego busco entre sus cosas el celular.

-Hola campeón…-Dijo en un tono alegre, cuando escucho la voz de su hijo al otro lado de la línea.- ¿Cómo la están pasando tu madre y tú en la casa de la abuela?-no sabía la razón precisa, pero quería escuchar la voz de su hijo como nunca antes le había pasado. Algo le decía, que cuando regresara abrazaría a su hijo hasta que este pidiera a gritos que le soltara.

_Valle, esa misma noche._

Manigoldo termino de atar las ramitas entre si y las clavo en el suelo. No estaba solo, también le había contado a los demás de su hallazgo y habían optado por hacerle un pequeño tributo al infante anónimo. Algunas de las mujeres, habían llorado al saber del hallazgo y otros habían tomado sus teléfonos para llamar a sus respectivos hijos. Una de las doctoras, en botánica, dejo un ramillete de flores frente a la improvisada cruz y Manigoldo dejo la jirafa de peluche para que el "infante" no estubiera solo. Luego de un breve silencio se retiraron.

_Mañana siguiente._

Milo estaba buscando unos hongos comestibles, que nacían, en esa parte de la isla hasta que vio algo que provoco que una sonrisa adornara su rostro.

-¿Mancha?-dijo mientras se acercaba corriendo al peluche.- ¡MANCHA!-Tomo al peluche y le abrazo con fuerza. Se dio vuelta, llevándose su apreciado peluche, perdiéndose entre las sombras… siendo una sombra más del paisaje. Ignoro por completo las flores y la cruz, eso no importaba lo que importaba era que luego de tantos años recuperaba a Mancha. De alguna forma, Mancha se había ido de la cabaña y le había buscado. Luego de tantos años, estaba de nuevo junto a su peluche.- Mancha, mio...-dijo mientras seguia corriendo, siendo uno con las sombras del lugar.

_Cerro._

Degel observo otra de esas curiosas plantas que habían encontrado con Camus. Pero esta, creía justo debajo del borde de un acantilado. No era el único que había notado la planta en flor. Se acercó un poco más a la pendiente, comenzando a deslizarse por ella. Quería tener una buena foto de esa flor. Al moverse un poco, perdió pie y casi cae… Digo casi, porque algo le aferro con fuerza del brazo. Cuando levanto la vista, solo observo un brazo huesudo y una mata de cabello azul intenso. Cuando logro hacer pie y comenzó a trepar, el brazo le soltó.

Cuando hizo pie en terreno firme, estaba solo. Nadie estaba con él, nadie se hacía presente para recibir el "gracias". Se sentía observado, alguien le observaba desde las sombras. Comenzó a alejarse de ese lugar, las sombras le inquietaban. Ahora mucho más, luego del hallazgo de la cabaña.

Kardia salió de su escondite, entre las ramas de un arbusto. Se habia escondido detras de este, luego de haberle salvado la vida a ese chico tan idiota. Por que solo un idiota, se colocaba en una zona tan peligrosa.

-Tengo que encontrar a Milo…-se dijo para sí, comenzó a correr en la dirección opuesta que había ido Degel. Su hermano no estaba lejos, le había dejado cerca recogiendo hongos. –no debo dejar que le encuentren, pueden hacerle daño…

_Continuara._


	5. Tormento y sacrificio

_Tormento y sacrificio._

_Isla Folégandros._

Krest y otros investigadores, vieron venir a los efectivos de la policía. Quien en poco tiempo comenzaron a analizar la casa en ruinas. En algún momento, Camus se le había escapado del campamento y como había extraños hubiera preferido ir a buscarle. No por que fueran policías, tenían la confianza del biólogo francés, pero se les pidió a todos los testigos del hallazgo permanecer en el campamento... Por lo cual se vio obligo a ceder la búsqueda de su segundo hijo a los asistentes.

_Arboleda._

Camus intentaba trepar a un árbol, porque quería fotografiar a un extraño roedor que consideraba autóctono. Al hacerlo, le falto pie en un momento y cayo sentado al suelo. En eso escucho una risa infantil, cuando volteo se encontró con el salvaje que había visto. Sentado cómodamente a la sombra de un árbol, con una jirafa de peluche a su lado, el salvaje reía con parsimonia debido a su caída. Camus se levantó de donde estaba y comenzó a acercarse, cuando el otro niño noto sus intenciones, tomo al peluche y salió corriendo a gran velocidad. Camus, no dudo en darle alcance tendría que hablar con ese niño.

_Cabaña carbonizada._

-Jefe-el grito de uno de los peritos, llamo la atención del encargado- es una caja, creo que es anti flama… si me da unos minutos, puedo abrirla.

-Entonces, hágalo.

_Campamento. 2 horas después._

-Señores y señoras-El encargado de la policía se acercó a los testigos del hallazgo.- perdonen hacerles esperar…

-¿Quiénes eran esos pobres hombres?-pregunto una científica.

-Señora…-un joven que venía, con su superior, hizo una mueca- si ellos eran lo que creemos, en mi opinión personal se merecían morir así.

-¿Disculpe?-Krest le miro algo desconfiado.- está hablando de vidas humanas.

-Dentro de una caja encontramos: un arma, documentación de dos adultos y dos menores falsa, un teléfono satelital, cámara instantánea y…

-¿Y?-Manigoldo le miro atentamente, aunque la información de documentación falsa de menores le ponía inquieto.

-Fotos de un niño entre diez y once años en situaciones adultas…-Las mujeres no pudieron evitar hacer gestos de aflicción y a los ojos de más de una se llenaron de lágrimas- estamos tratando de saber cuál fue el destino de los dos menores, que aparentemente estaban con ellos…-Manigoldo y Krest se pusieron tensos, dado que cada uno tenía hijos y el asunto de la pornografía infantil les ponía nervioso.

-¡JEFE!-Un joven llego corriendo, parecía que se había dejado el alma en la carrera… Cuando llego se apoyó en las rodillas, para recuperar el aliento. Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento: habían encontrado los restos de los infantes.- Escor…Escorpianos.

-¿Qué tiene que ver el ministro de justicia en esto?-pregunto el hombre, al entender que era esa pasada.

-Son… sus hijos…-Saco de su bolsillo dos hojas plegadas y se las mostro.- el niño, de las fotografías, es el hijo mayor…-Todos pudieron ver la foto de un chico de diez años, un niño sonriente y lleno de inocencia. Una de las científicas se alejó con lágrimas en los ojos y otras hicieron un esfuerzo por no llorar. Esfuerzo que fue en vano cuando vieron la edad del segundo niño: dos años y once meses.- Solo falta… encontrarle a ellos…-dijo en un tono pesimista.

-Nueve años, preguntándose qué fue de sus hijos… Haciendo investigaciones y demás… Para terminar enterándose de este final…-soltó el policía a cargo, cualquier padre, hubiera esperado otro final para las criaturas.

-Era claro que, los niños, llevan mucho fallecidos.-soltó el recién llegado.- solo falta encontrarles y darle alivio al padre… Si lo hacemos, por lo menos, tendrá donde llorarle.-el joven volvió por donde vino.

-Pobres niños…-Krest busco con la mirada a Degel, quien entendió lo que su padre le decía: TRAE YA A CAMUS. El joven se retiró, dado que la atención de todos estaban en las dos hojas en las que la parte superior rezaba: **NIÑO PERDIDO.**- ¿Qué les paso exactamente?

-El padre, hace casi diez años, era un juez que se volvió senador… Estaba alentando a la creación de leyes que fueran más fuertes contra la trata de personas… Entraron a su casa y se llevaron a sus hijos. Le retuvieron por varias semanas, en las que mantenía breves charlas con ambos hijos, hasta que pronto dejo de recibir las llamadas… y sospecho lo peor. Ahí abrió la boca, pidió ayuda y que se volviera a la votación de las leyes que no habían podido sancionarse.-El hombre miro a los científicos.- fue un caso muy famoso aquí… Desde entonces, su padre, se ha vuelto uno de los mayores militantes nacionales por los derechos de niños y es uno de los principales que pelean contra la trata de blancas y la explotación infantil.-el hombre se alejó junto a sus colaboradores.

-Le matan a los hijos y se vuelve uno de los mayores militantes de Grecia-murmuro Manigoldo al entender lo terribles motivos que llevaron a ese hombre a volverse un férreo militante.

_Montaña._

Lo que había comenzado como una persecución, en algún momento se transformó en un juego. Camus seguía corriendo al chico, cuando el pequeño francés se detenía a tomar aire. Lo mismo hacia el _salvaje_, cuando Camus volvía a correr lo mismo hacia el chico. Camus veía al chico, llevar de uno de los cuernitos a la jirafa, pronto se cansaría.

Estaban en su loca carrera, cuando decidió depender del peso extra de su mochila y le arrojo a un costado. Olvidándose de quitar el GPS, de la mochila, y siguió corriendo. Luego, su hermano mayor encontraría la mochila y mal interpretaría las señales de la carrera.

-Oye… espera…-El chico seguía corriendo ya casi le daría alcance, pero por su loca carrera no vio la piedra y se fue de nariz al suelo. Al caer se lastimo el tabique y se torció el tobillo. Le fue inevitable no comenzar a llorar, dado que ambos dolores combinados eran insoportables para él. La sangre de su nariz, comenzó a formar un pequeño charco en el suelo… Charco que era absorbido por la pura tierra.

* * *

-¿Milo?-Kardia podía escuchar, en el viento, el llanto de un niño. Comenzó a correr, creyendo que el responsable del llanto era su hermano.

* * *

Camus lloriqueaba, dado que aparte de ambos dolores, se acaba de llevar un gran susto por la sangre que caía de su nariz. Alguien coloco su mano áspera en su mentón y le hizo levantar la cabeza para evitar que la sangre siguiera cayendo a la tierra. Cuando miro de reojo se encontró con un hombre joven con el rostro lleno de tierra y la cabellera despeinada. Al poco tiempo, esa persona le tomo en brazos y se lo llevo de ahí. Era tal el terror que le había agarrado, que no sabía cómo reaccionar.

_Camino de la montaña._

-La mochila de Camus…-Degel tomo la mochila de su hermano, había huellas del calzado de su hermano… pero de ninguna otra persona- ah de andar cerca…-miro las pisadas en el suelo, tenían una distancia entre ellas.- como si estuviera corriendo…-murmuro el joven.

_Campamento. Tres horas después._

-Donde están estos chicos…-Krest ya estaba que arañaba las paredes de las carpas, dado que no podía ir a buscar a sus hijos, hasta que la policía dijera lo contrario.

-Tranquilo… estamos nosotros solos aquí.-le recordó Manigoldo- bueno, ahora está la policía… pero nada malo le debió de pasar a tus muchachos.

-¡PAPÁ!-El grito le puso los pelos de punta al científico que miro alarmado a su hijo mayor, quien llegaba solamente con la mochila de Camus- NO LO ENCUENTRO, PUEDE QUE ESTE LASTIMADO…

-¿Qué?-Su padre le miro con los nervios de punta- ¿Como que lastimado?-Varios se acercaron al hijo mayor del científico francés, que estaba rojo por la corrida que se había mandado desde el punto en donde encontró la tierra manchada de sangre.

-Encontré un charco de sangre, donde terminan las huellas de Camus… Lo busque… pero no lo encuentro…-informo el joven al borde de la histeria.-NO LO ENCUENTRO.-El chico se agarró de los cabellos, debido a la histeria de la que estaba a punto de ser presa.

-Tranquilo… encontraremos a tu hermano-le informo el policía, que estaba con los científicos- ahora daré aviso, para que le busquen-Observo el sol, ya se estaba escondiendo… Si es que el sol nos da tiempo de hacerlo, agrego para sus adentros.

-Tenías que cuidar de tu hermano-gruño Krest, que estaba al borde de la histeria como su hijo mayor.

-Me dijo que no se alejaba… que iba a la arboleda…-Degel parecía que ya no sería capaz de soportar el llanto.

-Krest, no te la agarres con el chico…-Manigoldo se llevó al adolescente en Shock a una de las carpas, para tratar de calmarle un poco.

_Cueva, en algún lugar de la isla._

Esas hojas despendían un extraño olor, pero al contacto con su tobillo lacerado era increíblemente relajante. Observo, como podía dado que mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás, la cueva era amplia por así decirle. Noto al niño que perseguía, sentado sobre unas viejas mantas plegadas. Ese niño, tenía su abrigo el que había perdido. El menor les miraba curioso, mientras jugaba con el rabo de su jirafa de peluche. Sintió que hacían presión, cuando miro, el mayor había usado uno de sus calcetines para mantener las hojas en el tobillo. Le hizo levantar el mentón nuevamente y comenzó a atender la nariz fracturada. Le coloco un poco de esas hojas que despendían esa extraña fragancia, solo que ahora estaban molidas y formaban una pasta.

-Gracias…-El chico no respondió, le hizo unos gestos al menor quien asintió. Claramente eran hermanos, dado que la edad que aparentaba el mayor no daba para ser el padre del menor. El chico le miro con algo de pena, mientras su hermano se sentaba en la entrada de la cueva. Vio que el más chico, tiraba un par de ramas a una pequeña fogata y esta comenzaba a avivarse.- ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto al fin Camus, el pequeño le miro e hizo unos gestos raros con sus manos- ¿acaso no hablas? –Vio que el pequeño, puso brevemente los ojos en blanco y siguió atendiendo el fuego.- ¿Dónde estamos?- nuevamente gestos. La frustración se hizo presente en el rostro de Camus.

-Se llama Milo.-escucho a sus espaldas, el niño comenzó a mover sus manos de nuevo.- pregunta, si te duele mucho y dice que…-paro un momento para ver lo que decía el chico- lamenta que te hayas caído, la próxima vez… tendrá más cuidado cuando jueguen… No volverás a jugar con él, Milo.-el pequeño hizo una expresión afligida- los adultos… pueden lastimarte.

-Mi padre y los otros no nos harían daño…-Informo Camus, que mantenía la cabeza echada hacia atrás. Vio que el menor hacia otros gestos.- ¿Qué dice?

-Te está diciendo, la razón por la que no confiamos en los adultos…

-¿Y cuál es?

-Eso, a ti no te incumbe. Apenas pase la noche, te llevaremos a la cercanía del campamento… ahí te arreglas solo.

-¿Tú le enseñaste a hablar con esas señas?

-Si, nuestra madre era sorda. Era la única forma que tenía para hablar con ella... Ya puedes bajar la cabeza… mantenla derecha solamente.

-¿Dónde aprendiste esto?

-Fui scout y tengo más visitas al hospital, en diez años, de las que tú tendrás en tu vida.

-¿Cómo terminaron aquí?-Miro al niño, que había comenzado a escribir algo en griego.- ¿tiene que ver con la cabaña?

-Te debo diez bayas, Milo, tenías razón… encontrarían la cabaña… Supongo que fue alguno de ustedes el que saco a Mancha.

-¿Mancha?-Camus miro al chico, momentáneamente sin nombre, sintió que le tironeaban de la remera. Cuando miro Milo le tendía a la jirafa de peluche- ah… ella es Mancha.

-Niño.-articulo Milo con algo de dificultad.

-Me llamo Camus, no niño.

-No, que Mancha es niño.-Informo el mayor, ligeramente burlón- ¿eres francés?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes?-para ser un salvaje, sabe mucho.

-Estudie francés, de los cinco hasta…-no completo la oración, sino que se refregó las muñecas.

-¿Hasta…?-trato de sonsacarle Camus.

-El idiota que casi se cae el otro día… ¿Es tu hermano?-pregunto, cambiando claramente de tema.

-¿El que tiene anteojos?-se aventuró a preguntar Camus, dándose cuenta que relaciono la palabra idiota con su hermano.

-Sí.

-Sí, es mi hermano mayor.-admitio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Avísale, que hasta un crio sabe que no tiene que hacerse así a un acantilado.-informo con un dejo de seriedad- si no le atrapaba, se destrozaba contra el suelo.

-Puedes decírselo tu…

-Ni en chiste.-El joven le dedico una penetrante mirada turquesa- no confió en las personas…-Camus noto las cicatrices en las muñecas del chico.- tengo mis buenas razones, así que no me contradigas.

-No lo hare… no te preocupes.

-Hay bayas, si quieres comer algo… Aún conservo modales… -informo el chico.

-No me dijiste tu nombre.

-Kardia, así me llamo.

-Kardia ¿Qué?

-Kardia Alejandro Escorpianos.-informo el chico…

-¿Y él?

-Milo Sebastian Escorpianos.

* * *

Milo y Camus, comieron las bayas. Bayas que Kardia se negó aprobar, era mejor que comieran los niños. No comer un día no le mataría.

* * *

Los niños, se durmieron juntos arropados en las delgadas mantas y bajo la atenta mirada del mayor. Milo, volvia a dormir abrazado a su jirafa, mientra Camus se durmió imaginándose dos posibles futuros: su padre gritándole (con toda razón) por lo acontecido o una felicitación por encontrar a los salvajes. El destino, lo diría mañana.

_Continuara._


End file.
